


The way you flirt is shameful

by Cry_me_a_harmony



Category: SHINee
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_harmony/pseuds/Cry_me_a_harmony
Summary: “The way you flirt is shameful.” The dark-haired man said with a light frown on his face, picking up his scalding cup of tea and softly blowing of the surface. “Honestly, we can’t even get a drink without you being all over the waiters.”





	The way you flirt is shameful

“The way you flirt is shameful.” The dark-haired man said with a light frown on his face, picking up his scalding cup of tea and softly blowing of the surface. “Honestly, we can’t even get a drink without you being all over the waiters.”

 

The slightly taller man sitting across from him had made sure to brush hands with their server at least three times since they got there, all smiles and none-too-subtle comparisons between the barista and the temperature of the beverages, all the while ruffling his soft blond hair with his delicate hands. Said blond immediately faced his friend at the accusation, a look of amusement on his face, the corners of his full lips curling as he sipped his latte.

 

“Well, why would I let any opportunity pass me by? Life’s short, why not flirt with the nice-looking waiters while I can?” He said, punctuating his sentence with a wink in their server’s direction. The shorter man’s frown deepened.

 

“I stand corrected, it’s not shameful, it’s shameless.” He stated bitterly, taking a sip of his equally bitter tea. The blond’s expression flashed into one of curiosity, before settling into a wolfish grin.

 

“Oh my, could it be you’re jealous?” he said, his voice dropping to a secretive tone, almost as if it were a piece of dirty gossip.

 

And it might as well be, given the way the shorter man reddened like a sinner in church, all but choking on his tea.

 

“Y-you can’t be serious, wh-what in the _world_ would make you believe that I want to be one of your- your- your playthings, you’re like- like a cat playing with a ball of yarn! I’d never-”

 

The dark-haired man’s spiel ground to a halt as the other’s hand cupped his chin and made him freeze in place, a thumb collecting a drop of warm tea that had rolled down from his lips, a smirk on his own mouth.

 

“That’s too bad…” The blond’s hand retracted and he licked his thumb thoroughly to taste the bitter droplet. “I would certainly enjoy watching you unravel for me”.


End file.
